Something More
by diamondblossoms
Summary: Princess Peach narrates a story of how an innocent matchup for a team battle helped her find the man of her dreams. A Peach X Fox fic. It's easier to read now so, go on right ahead. I enjoy critcism so hit me!


**Something More**

**A Narrative by Princess Peach Toadstool**

***Ever since I owned Melee I paired these two together and they actually do make a great couple. They are not my characters, in terms of ownership so they are copyrtight to their original owners and that goes for the secondary characters.***

**Peach's Story**

It was another day in the mansion as usual.

There had been a fight between Marth, Sonic, Kirby and Fox. And of course Mr. Zizzy-Zoom-Zoom had won. No surprise there, he always does. Well, I guess I shouldn't be so nasty to him. I mean, after all when you enter this tournament you're in it to win it. But anyway, I couldn't stand how Sonic kept gloating all around the mansion about how slow most of his opponents are, he seems a bit self-absorbed to tell the truth.

My nerves weren't the only ones he was getting on and by the time we had an announcement for another fight everyone wanted so badly so smash him out of the tournament. I had only been in a few fights prior to this since I'm not exactly everyone's character of choice due to my light weight but still I did come in first at least twice and I seemed happy with that.

Of course everyone else was always angry with one another when they lost to one another, it's amazing how we are able to live in this mansion together. Anyway as we were sitting down for breakfast Toad came into the dinning room and announced that there was to be a tournament today. It was Saturday, not the best day for a battle in our eyes; usually we just lounged around all day. He did not mention who would take part in it so we were all a bit nervous.

Some of us had always lost to certain people. One of these people who usually lost was the vulpine Fox. Fox seemed to come to the tournament with high hopes for himself but in the last few months that hope seemed to slowly leak out of him. He had a girlfriend named Krystal but I guess she dumped him; at least that's what all the others have been saying. Ever since that day he hasn't been too much of a good contestant. When he and others do fight they tend to tease him about that but in the end he's always lost. He is now the Smash Sap on our records board.

So anyhow, after the announcement we were all told to go and prepare for the battle just in case we were selected. I got to my room and Toad told me that I would be one of the contestants and that I had the choice of being a red or blue color as the battle was a random team battle. (We haven't had one of those in a while) So as much as it pains me to say it I chose red, the blue one still needed some washing. So I grabbed my parasol and headed to the front lawn to meet my other contestants and maybe my teammate. But when I got there no one was outside and Toad told me that I needed to get myself to Spear Pillar. So using my usual abilities I warped myself to the location.

As I appeared out of my flower petals and said my usual "Hi!" I noticed the other two who I would be facing Sonic and Wario. This made my stomach uneasy as no one usually beat Sonic but Wario on the other hand was easy. I looked around for my partner and noticed an Arwing in the sky coming down to the stage. Who was it, Falco maybe? No, I saw Fox eject himself out of the Arwing and land on the stage next to me. Yep, this was my teammate he was also in red. So as the battle began we all jumped into action.

My goal would be to smash out Wario first and since this was a Stamina battle that wouldn't take long. So I plucked a turnip from the ground and dashed after him. I threw it but it missed and he taunted me. But his taunt was quickly met with my hands shoving him away. I then jumped into the air and canceled my second jump, hovering just inches above him I proceeded to stiletto kick him until I landed then I gave him a Crown Smack to the face and that sent him reeling away.

So as I did my taunt in which I hold my dress, sing la la la la la la, and dance tauntingly I noticed that my partner wasn't doing so well. I watched unsure of what to do, Fox was a guy and you all know how guys are: they think they can do better at it alone. But in this case, Sonic was doing better than Wario had.

Wario was still alive and now trying to hit my with what we call a Lip's Stick. I simply dodged him and hit him with my tennis racket which caused him to drop it. Then I decided to have a little fun and hit him in the head with it. One of the things about a Lip's Stick is it can a get a bit annoying because as soon as the flower sprouts on your head, your HP goes up or Stamina down goes with it. But in this case Wario had the last of his stamina being drained by the flower on his head and as he uttered a cry he hit the ground. I looked back at Fox who obviously wasn't doing too good of a job with Sonic as Sonic was too quick for him.

But I also noticed that Fox was down to at least 50% of his Stamina meaning that if I didn't step in to help soon then he would have lost and I thought for a while.

This poor guy has been through so much and he has been the Smash Sap since the breakup with Krystal. So as Sonic was doing his "You're Too Slow" taunt I glimpsed the Smash Ball hovering just inches away from the edge of the stage. Quickly I ran to it and hit it with my crown. The thing about a Smash Ball is it is a bit difficult to break open and you have to constantly pursue it. So I flew up with my parasol and missed.

Sonic noticed what I was doing and was about to join me in the chase for the ball but Fox grabbed him and threw him away from me. I started trying to high kick the ball and got a good two hits out of it and then I did my Princess Twirl and smashed it open. As quickly as I could I ran to Fox and Sonic.

"What's your Final Smash anyway princess?" Sonic asked mockingly.

I had never battled him until now so I decided to show him just what I was capable of. Suddenly I danced and he hit the ground sleeping. I noticed Fox had now a total of 12%. I grabbed one of the peaches that was nearest us and sat on the ground next to him.

"Eat this." I said softly as he looked at me with his green eyes.

So he bit into the juicy fruit and I saw his Stamina begin to restore itself. Quickly he got to his feet and I pointed to the other peaches lying around us.

"Eat them," I said "I don't need them nearly as much as you do."

So he began to stuff the replenishing peaches in his mouth and as he was doing that I walked up to sonic and took out my Frying Pan. As I was loading the attack Fox began blasting him with his Blaster slowly but surely knocking Sonic's Stamina down to an incredibly low percentage.

I looked at him and he motioned for me to move out of the way. He was glowing which meant that he had obtained a Smash Ball too. So as I looked at him I shouted

"That brute tank of your team?!" I asked in confusion and alarm. "Surely you wouldn't use that here?!?"

But he did as he shouted "Landmaster!" Sonic woke up and only had enough time to stand before he was hit by a powerful blow which sent him flying and also sapped the last 20% of his Stamina.

The fight was over as Fox hopped out and I did my taunt in which I twirl my parasol and say "Sweet."

So as we were departing from the stage Fox walked up to me and thanked me for helping him. I told him that I understood where he had come from even if he did not understand me. So as I was walking away he touched my shoulder and asked if I would like a ride back to the mansion. I smiled and told him that I would prefer to get back myself so he smiled a bit downtrodden and walked to his ship.

As I was preparing to use my abilities he touched me on the shoulder again and asked if I could take him back as the Arwing was out of fuel. I looked at him quizzically but I told him to take my hand which he did. And then we warped away in my shower of flower petals that look like hearts.

But once we arrived back at the mansion there was pandemonium. Everyone was pointing fingers at us as we walked through the doors.

"Fox and Peach sitting in a tree!" someone was yelling from the stairs.

We looked at one another and sighed. Then Mario came down and started yelling at me. Saying I never loved him and that I was a two-timing- forget the rest of it. But as he said this I could feel my eyes welling with tears so I did the only thing a princess is supposed to do when under duress, I ran. I ran to the gardens out back and threw myself upon a fountain and cried. Because Mario had said that He and I were through. So as I was kneeling there crying someone was walking up behind me.

"Who is it?" I asked through huge sobs.

"It's me." said Fox.

I looked over my shoulder and it was him.

"You shouldn't be out here crying, it will only make them laugh at you more."

He just didn't understand. I loved Mario and all because I was randomly selected to help Fox he assumed we were having an affair.

"I know that I am not him but I wanted to tell you this for a while, since I helped you beat Captain Falcon in the Melee."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he brushed them away with his hand.

"Peach, I have a feeling for you and I've had it for sometime now. That's why I was so eager to be your teammate in a tournament but I've had problems of my own."

"Krystal…" I choked out. He looked at me in surprise.

"How do you know?" he asked. I looked at him and sat upright. He sat down next to me.

"I guess you could say that Sonic and the others have been talking about it for some time now and word gets around the mansion pretty quickly."

"Yeah," He said suddenly looking at the ground. "I did have a break up with her and she seemed to be glad to be rid of me."

I looked at him and he looked at me, his eyes were so full of emotion.

"I knew that no matter how hard I tried I would never be Mario but I kept a small hope in my heart that someday I could be with you."

I looked at him and could see that he was serious about this.

"Do you mean that, Fox?" I asked him. He smiled at me and held out his hand

"Of course I do, Peach. I want to be the man you love, the one you cherish forever."

I couldn't decline the offer as me and Mario were no more now so I accepted. We looked at each other and he held me close to him.

"I'll do my best, Princess." He whispered in my ear before kissing me and scooping me up in his arms to sit on the balcony overlooking the lush valley in which the mansion was placed above.

The stars and moon had never seemed so bright in my life and still I was happy and I felt like a new princess, like my life made sense for one. Even though he's and Anthropomorphic, he's still human in my eyes and I will love him for it.

***Violet***

**Isn't that odd how nothing can stand in the way of true love? She's a human and he's an anthropomorphic fox. They love one another despite their differences.**


End file.
